Silent Love Game
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Melody is working under L, who is her crush of 11 years. L decides he wants to nearly rape her, then give her the cold shoulder. Who will win this silent game of love? LxOC- only kissing involved


_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. _ My hands threaded through my jet black hair in frustration as I glared at that damned clock hanging on the wall, carefree. I grumbled multiple curses under my breath before staring back down at my work. A huge stack of papers lay before me, just waiting for me to look through them. We were so close to solving this case, I didn't want my anger to get in the way. I sighed and plucked the top paper off of the pile and began reading over it. Soon, out of boredom, I began folding the piece of paper into a crane. I loved oragami. It's so... peaceful. Before a minute passed, I had myself a pretty little bird.

The doors swung open and lightly hit the wall, a soft thud sounding throughout the large room. "Hey, Melody, how's the work coming?" Light asked, sarcastically at seeing my newly made crane, stepping closer to my desk.

Closing my eyes and thinking through what L had told me, I turned in my spinning chair to look at the ex-Kira-suspect. Light had light brown locks and caramel colored eyes. He wasn't bad looking, just a bad person. He was suspected of being Kira, but a fifty-something day 'experiment' proved that he was Kira. I still believe he's Kira. But, L's told me to be nice to him and get over the past. I tried, I really did. There was just something about him that irked me to no end. Realizing that Light was still waiting for an answer, I spoke softly and seriously, "It's going just fine, thank you." I brushed off whatever reply he made and continued to study the papers at hand.

I felt Light's presence leave and come back again. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out a chair and began to look over evidence for the Kira case. His face scrunched up slightly as he concentrated. "Where's L?" I asked, breaking the silence that echoed throughout the tiled room.

Light looked up from his laptop. He shrugged. "Probably stuffing his face somewhere," he explained for his lack of knowledge.

My chair made a loud scraping sound as I stood up sharply and bent over the desk separating Light and I. I dropped my voice to a low and very serious tone. "Don't you ever talk about L like that again." Light's eyes grew four fold before he put up his hands in surrender. "What about your girlfriend, where's she?" I asked defensively.

As if on cue, the doors slammed against the wall from brute force pushing them open. A squeaky voice called out, just a tad too loudly, "Oh Light! There you are!"

_Misa..._ I don't like Misa, to put it straight. She was suspected of being the second Kira, although during the 'experiment' she was proven innocent. I don't believe that one bit.

In frustration, I walked calmly back over to my desk and sat down slowly as to not draw attention to myself. Before long, I heard Misa and Light leaving the room. I silently thanked whoever might be in the heavens for the great relief of the she-devil being gone.

Before long, I felt someone staring at me from behind. The corners of my mouth perked up a bit at realization of who it was.

_L._

My chair whipped around with lightning speed so that I could face me starer. All of my inner happiness faded as I came face to face with none other than Matsuda. "Oh, hi. Sorry, Matsuda, but I have a ton of work to do, and L's not here..." I trailed off, hoping Matusda would leave. As much as I love Matsuda, his immaturity could get more than a little annoying. Besides, I was just waiting for L to come back so I could take my break and eat my chocolates.

The grin on Matsu's face fell a tiny bit as my words came flooding out of his mouth. He responded, "L just called. He's not feeling well today, and won't be coming in to work on the case for a while." My face fell at the thought of L actually being sick. Was it the lack of nutrition? Stress? "Oh, and he said he wants to see you as soon as possible."

It took all of my will power to not jump out of my seat and start singing some absurd song and dancing around like an idiot. Instead, I nodded my head curtly and scampered down the dark hallways of the giant hotel-like building L insisted we use as headquarters.

No light shone under the doors of the ground level, telling me that L wasn't in any of them. Surely he'd turn on the light, right?

Arms grabbed me by the waist and yanked me back, scaring the living shit out of me. I screamed for a second before a hand covered my mouth. My heart was beating at a million miles a minute.

_Who the hell could have gotten in with the extreme security?! Am I going to get raped? Mugged? Killed? Well, as long as I don't die a virgin... Please, Mr. Murderer RAPE ME! _I thought. (What? I was on the verge of dying! Let's see YOU almost get killed and not want to be a virgin!)

After a few minutes of useless struggling, I relaxed into my holder's touch. A sudden scent went in my nose, a very sweet and sugary scent. It had to be L.

If L said he were psychic, I would've believed it, because as soon as I thought his name, he turned me around and stare into my eyes. Well, as best he could since it was still pretty dark. Anyway, he was looking at me and I was looking at him. My heart was still racing, skipping every other beat. This time, though, it wasn't because I was about to be killed, but because my life's love was standing before me, holding on to me.

I smiled a small smile, hoping he'd notice it, even in that pitch blackness.

L's hands traveled further up my arm to my shoulder, gliding over to my neck to touch my collarbone. Hot breath moistened my ear at a steady pace. Soon I felt one of L's hands thread through my hair, like my hands had done not long before then. The hot breath moved from my ear to my cheek, all the way over so that I could feel it on the corner of my mouth.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt L's soft and warm lips touch my own. He applied some pressure so that I knew it wasn't a dream.

_Kiss him back, idiot! _A voice in my head screamed.

I pushed back, wrapping my now free arms around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, I parted my mouth a little bit. His wet tongue darted in my mouth. The warm muscle searched every crevice of my mouth.

Everything felt so... Right. It wasn't wrong at all. That moment was _meant_ to happen, no doubt in my mind could change that fact. I'd loved L for the ten year's I'd known him since moving to Japan, and at some point he must've started to love me back. People that love each other do these things... Right?

L pulled back for lack of air. I cursed whoever decided we needed to breathe in my mind.

Still in complete darkness, I felt the air tense up. "Um, L?" I asked, still a little flustered.

The lanky raven grunted in response.

"...What was that?" My voice shrank to a tiny squeak, totally uncharacteristic for me.

L sighed before grabbing my hand and pulling me back toward the lobby, where Light, Misa, and Matsuda were. Just as we were about to step into the brightly-lit room, L let go of my hand and began walking at a quick pace so that he and I were no longer right next to each other. I stared after L, incredulous. He sat in his rolling chair in his normal crouched over position and looked over at the many screens in front of him.

_So he's just going to pretend nothing happened? Fine, two can play at that game. _

Restraining myself from crossing my hands over my chest, I sat down in my spinning chair and once again began to make a paper crane.

Silence overcame the room. I could feel Matsuda looking between L and I, trying to decipher whatever happened to make us (me) act like that. From the corner of my eye I saw that his mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth. You don't want to catch flies." I snapped coldly.

Matsuda 'humphed' but did as he was told and shut his mouth.

With that problem taken care of, I was happy to resume folding a paper turtle with one of my scratch sheets of paper.

_Fold in... unfold... fold back... done!_ I leaned back in my chair, satisfied with my work. I had 10 turtles, 20-something cranes, and a million of everything else. I'd noticed that Matsuda, Light, and Misa were gone.

_Yes! Misa! GONE! _

I'd also noticed that L hadn't said a word to me or tried to make any contact with my like he usually did at work. I was disappointed in him, and in myself. Did he really not love me? Did he hate me that much? Was he that repulsed by that kiss? Why isn't he saying anything to me? Why do I _want _ him to lose this absurd game we're playing? All those questions ran through my head as I searched around me for L.

Once again, I found myself held in someone's arms, hand covering my mouth. When I didn't scream, L removed his hand. "I suppose you're here to rape me and throw me away like some trash?" I spat out venomously.

The swish of L's hair sounded as he shook his head back and forth quickly. He turned me around and pulled me close to him, his arms around my waist in a comforting manner. I sprung my hands up around his neck and looked up into his face. He stare back down at me before capturing my lips in another mind blowing kiss, this time more full of passion and lust. I gratefully returned the kiss with every ounce of feeling I had for L. Like before, L was the first to pull away. He hold me close to him, but far enough so we could look into each other's eyes. His gray orbs stared back into my light blue ones, love showing through them.

"I love you, Melody... Just promise me something." L's voice was like music to my ears in all of its raspiness and depp manly-ness.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"Don't ever cook for me."


End file.
